


Twisted

by iamisaac



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:19:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3103595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/pseuds/iamisaac





	Twisted

_**Harry Potter: Severus/Sirius**_  
Harry Potter  
Severus/Sirius  
NC17  
Warnings: voyeurism, wanking, dub-con, dirty talk, mention of chan, blackmail, threats... General nastiness, really, to make up for the fact I've been writing fluff and silliness and it feels quite unnatural.  
1316 words  
A/N: Set at the beginning of OOTP

 

Sirius was lying on the bed – Harry's bed - eyes closed. Severus took in the whole picture in one glance before his eyes were drawn back to the focal point of the scene – Sirius's red, heavy, cock, which he held in a firm grasp in his right hand. The hand moved up and down rhythmically, and Sirius's breathing became heavier as he reached towards ecstasy.

“Fuck... _Fuck_...” Sirius murmured, eyes still shut. “Fuck – Harry...”

And he came, wave after wave of semen spilling from his cock as he groaned with the release.

“It seems that's precisely what you want to do,” Severus commented coolly. Sirius's eyes were opened in a second as he leapt from the bed. “Fuck the Potter brat, that is.”

“Don't you dare...” Sirius's voice was venomous.

“Dare what, Black?” Severus leaned against the bedroom door, and watched the flurry of expressions cross Sirius's face.

“What the hell are you doing here anyway?” Sirius asked, but he left no time for an answer. “If you do – if you say anything, I'll...”

“But really,” interposed Severus smoothly, “you're not in a position to make threats, are you? What is it you don't want me to do? Don't want me to tell your godson you're a twisted pervert who wanks over a fifteen year old boy? Or do you think Albus Dumbledore might be interested in knowing your feelings towards Potter?”

Sirius shrugged his robe on and took a pace towards Severus.

“I'll fucking _kill_ you.”

“If I were you” - and Severus's voice was more dangerous for the polite, conversational nature of it - “I would not make any fast moves, Black. You really aren't in a very good position, are you? Does Potter know that you lust after him? Do you catch him in dark corridors and touch him up? Do you have him on the floor sucking you off, or are you such a pathetic failure that you just have to sneak into his bedroom when he's out to jerk yourself off? Oh yes,” Severus added, “clearly the latter.”

“I'll...”

“You'll what?” jeered Severus. “You can't do anything to me. In fact, you really need to start being a lot nicer to me, Black, if you don't want your dirty little secret getting out. It would be such a pity if the truth just... slipped out, wouldn't it? Ruin the nice, familial nature of this get together.”

“In the way you 'slipped up' about Remus, you mean?” growled Sirius; but he stood as if rooted to the spot, clearly not daring to risk Severus keeping his word.

“Oh no,” said Severus, “no. This would be **much** more enjoyable.” His lips twitched into a small smile. “Do you think even Lupin would want to know a paedophile? And can you imagine how quickly Molly would get the Weasley brood away from here? She'd never let you see Harry again, of course. She'd know what I've known forever – you're not to be trusted.”

He watched Sirius with amusement. Sirius's hands were shaking with fury, dark eyes blazing fire – but he was making no attempt to attack Severus; no attempt even to reach his wand, which lay discarded on Harry's bed.

“What do you want?” And Sirius clearly had to force the words out.

“What do I want?” Severus put his head on one side, as if thinking. “What do I want from you, Black? What do I want to see?”

“Well?” jerked out Sirius after a long silence.

Severus looked him straight in the eyes. “Oh, I think you need to do a spot of begging to begin with,” he murmured. “See how nicely you can ask me to keep your secret.”

Sirius's teeth were gritted together, fingers clenched into his palms. It was evident that it was only with a strong battle with himself that he could get the word out. “Please.”

“Please, what?”

“Don't tell anyone. Don't tell Harry. It would... upset him. He wouldn't understand.”

“On the contrary,” Severus corrected, “he would understand all too well. But you haven't understood me, Black. Did you really think I'd be satisfied with just a little 'please'? I want you on your knees. I want you to _beg_ me.”

“No way,” spat Sirius angrily. “No fucking way am I going on my knees to a greasy bastard like you.”

Severus shrugged. “So be it.” He turned to open the door. “I'm sure Molly will pass the information round. You'll probably have the house to yourself by this evening. Enjoy your own company, won't you?”

“Wait.” Severus turned back and saw Sirius's mouth working uncontrollably. “Wait,” Sirius said again, and dropped to his knees. “Please?”

“Oh, you do know how to ask nicely,” Severus said appreciatively. “Do you know, Black, you're a lot more appealing when you're grovelling at my feet. So appealing, in fact, that I think I might call in favour number two.”

“Which is?” Anger and humiliation fought in Sirius's voice.

“It must be so dull for you, having to depend on fantasies all the time,” Severus said conversationally. “I think it would be a positive kindness to give you something real to think about when you wank.”

“And what do you mean by that?”

Severus walked across the room until he was standing right over Sirius, and looked down at the other man's head. “Have you ever sucked a man before?” he asked. “I wonder whether you're any good at it, or whether you're all trousers and no mouth. Let's find out, shall we?” He parted his robes.

“No.” Sirius positively shuddered with revulsion. “No.”

“You can pretend I'm the Potter brat if it makes it easier,” Severus said, picking on the weak spot in Sirius's armour, knowing that Sirius would do anything to stop Harry from hearing about what Severus had seen.

“You're _sick_.”

“I'm not the one fantasising about fucking a _child,_ ” Severus said maliciously.

“I'll kill you.”

“Perhaps. But not today. Are you trying to prolong the time you have kneeling at my feet, Black? Does it turn you on? Maybe you don't want to start because you don't want it to come to an end. Maybe when you're not jerking off over boys, you get hard on thoughts of humiliation. Is that it? Are you getting off on cringing and begging me for mercy?”

“Shut up. Shut _up_.”

Severus knew he had won. Enjoyed the moment that Sirius gave in absolutely, leaning forward to take his cock into his mouth, his hands angry but gentle (Severus knew, loved, the fact that Sirius knew he had to be gentle; knew he had to do everything Severus wanted) as he positioned Severus. Sirius's mouth was warm, his tongue tentative. Severus could feel the tension in Sirius's jaw as he forced himself to bob backwards and forwards. Severus tangled a hand through Sirius's hair, controlling him, controlling the movement. This was no time for Sirius to choose what would happen: whenever he remembered this moment, he'd know that Severus had been utterly in control of him, that he had abased himself at Severus's feet, had allowed Severus to fuck his mouth as if he was nothing more than a sex toy. Severus's thrusting grew harder at that thought; he could hear Sirius choking and trying not to gag, but he had years of abuse to revenge and he was going to – he was going to – he was...

“Fuck.” And the word was only mouthed by Severus's lips as with a final thrust he orgasmed, his hand still threaded through Sirius's hair, forcing him to swallow the come that poured out of his cock. Then, as the final drops slid out, he let go of Sirius, shrugging his robes back around him. “You need practise,” he said coolly, as he left the room.

 _That_ should keep Black worried...


End file.
